The invention relates to a hinge, in particular for connecting two flap portions of a folding flap, comprising two hinge portions. Each of the hinge portions can be fixed to a flap portion, and there is a gap between the flap portions.
The object of the invention is to improve such a hinge to the effect that a finger is prevented from being jammed between the door portions when a folding flap is closed.